Heilkunde und Medizin
Die Heilkunde und Medizin des Mittelalters kann als eine Mischung aus Aberglauben, überliefertem Wissen und Scharlertanie und praktischen Erfahrungen beschrieben werden. Ihre Wissenschaft hatte im "finsteren" Mittelalter einen massiven Verfall des aus der Antike überlieferten Gesundheitswesens zu beklagen. Geschichte Vor dem eigentlichen Mittelalter wurden im Volksglauben Körperschädigungen und Krankheiten des Körpers und Geistes vorallem als Wirkungen feindlicher Gewalten angesehen und genau, wie das Walten der Naturkräfte in guten und bösen Mächten personifiziert. Diese Mächte schlichen im Finsteren um den Menschen und lauerten auf eine Gelegenheit, durch eine Wundöffnung oder sonst eine unbewachte Stelle in den Menschen zu dringen und in ihm ihr unheimlich Wesen zu treiben. Dagegen konnte man sich durch Herbeiziehen guter Mächte zur Hilfe oder durch Abwehrmaßnahmen bestimmter Art schützen. Die Heilkunde war also eng mit dem Heilaberglauben verknüpft. Das galt allerdings nicht nur für die Germanen Mittel- u. Nordeuropas, sondern für alle Völker des Altertums. Selbst die Griechen unterließen es zur Blütezeit ihrer Kultur nicht, den Knaben schützende Amulettschnüre umzuhängen und auch in der griechisch-römischen Kultur der Kaiserzeit (1-375 n. Chr.) war ein starker Mystizismus bei Heilungen allgegenwärtig. So glaubten auch der griechische Arzt und Anatom Galenos von Pergamon (2./3. Jh.) und noch im 6. Jh. der griechische Arzt Alexander von Tralleis fest an die Kraft von Wirksamkeit von Zaubersprüchen. Theodor Puschmann (Hrsg.): Alexander von Tralles: Original-Text und Übersetzung nebst einer einleitenden Abhandlung. Ein Beitrag zur Geschichte der Medizin. 2 Bände, Wien 1878-1879 (Neudruck Amsterdam 1963). Bd. II., S. 475 Auch das junge Christentum wechselte nur die Form, nicht das Wesen des Heilaberglaubens. Es bekämpfte in seinen Lehren und Übungen zwar die Äußerungen des alten heidnischen Glaubens, versuchte andererseits jedoch auch, sie zu assimilieren oder Neues, innerlich Verwandtes an ihre Stelle zu setzten. Sudhoff. Krankheitsdämonismus und Heilbräuche der Germanen; Deutsche Revue 1912, S. 31 ff. Erfahrungsmedizin Allerdings beschränkte sich die Heilkunde weder vor noch im Mittelalter selbst auf die Bekämpfung von Krankheitsdämonen und ähnlichem, unabhängig davon, wie sehr heilende Handlungen und Denkweisen mit diesen Vorstellungen im Volksglauben verknüpft waren. Zwar überliefert noch eine Erzählung des fränkischen Gelehrtern Einhard (* um 770; † 840) s. Dümmler. Geschichte des ostfränkischen Reichs. Bd. III. 2. Aufl., S. 660 von einer an Kinnbackenkrämpfen erkrankten Frau, die von Nachbarsfrauen vergeblich mit Kräutern und Besprechungen (frivolis incantationibus) behandelt wird. Doch bestand neben der übernatürlichen Therapie in der Volksmedizin, ebenso eine sehr alte Erfahrungsmedizin, welche die Heilkräfte der Pflanzen (s. Heilpflanzen) neben ihrem Nahrungswert durch Generationen über Generationen erprobt hatte. Das Wissen um die Heilkunde lag dabei vorallem in den Händen der Frauen, die wie die Wundpflege (s. Wundbehandlung) oder die Pflege innerer Krankheiten an Gatten, Kindern, Gesinde und Sippe ausübten und dieses gemeinsame heilende Wissen an ihre Töchter und Enkelinnen weitergaben (s. Arzneipflanzen). Von der Vielseitigkeit und Fülle des alten Heilwissens vor der Christianisierung vermag die große Arzneikräuterkenntnis eine schwache Vorstellung vermitteln, die z.B. in den angelsächsischen Pflanzennamen dokumentiert und in vier altenglischen Arzneibüchern zu finden ist 'Leechdoms, Wortcunning, and Starcraft of Early England'' (Internet Archive). 3 Bände. Thomas Oswald Cockayne. London 1864-66.. Dabei ist freilich das meiste in diesen Arzneibüchern selbst Lehngut aus der antiken Medizin, aber die heimischen Namen der Pflanzen beweisen, daß die Mehrzahl davon den Angelsachsen schon vertraut war. Frühmittelalter An Stelle dieses altererbten Wissens trat allgemein etwa seit dem 4. oder 5. Jh. die altklassische Medizin in ihren letzten Ausläufern. Zunächst von Süden her und kam seit dem 6. Jh. der Einfluß der Goten und Langobarden auf die Übersetzung griechischer Autoren ins Lateinische und die Bearbeitung lateinischer Schriften in wachsendem Maße zur Geltung. vgl. Pagel, Einführung in die Geschichte der Medizin. 2. Bearbeitung, v. Sudhoff, 1914 Die Klöster, besonders Fulda, St. Gallen und Reichenau wurden zu Pflegestätten der Reste der medizinischen Wissenschaft der Antike. Zunächst vervielfältigten sie Abschriften und übersetzten diese später auch in die allgemeine Volkssprache, was in England z.B. schon die eigentliche Mönchsmedizin anlegte, während bei den Süd- und Ost und Westgermanen erst die Schriften aus der Schule von Salerno, soweit sich nach den vorhandenen Überresten beurteilen läßt, in größerem Umfang in den hochdeutschen, niederdeutschen und nordischen Sprachgebieten durch Übersetzungen heimisch gemacht wurden (s. Arzneibücher und Arzt). Ob die kleinen französischen Medizinschulen, wie die in Chartres, irgendwelchen Einfluß nach Osten übten, ist ungewiß. Die daran wirkten haben vielfach germanische Namen; ihr bedeutendster ist der Franke Heribrand. Der salernitanische Einfluß ist im westfränkischen Reich schon im 10. Jh. am Hofe Karls des Einfältigen lebendig s. Richer historiarum liber II cap. 58 und breitete sich um 1000 oder kurz nachher zu den Ostfranken hin aus. Medizinische Berufe Im Mittelalter gab es zwar den Arzt an sich, doch titulierten sich auch viele andere Heilkundler gerne als Mediziner. Hierbei wurde in folgende separate Berufsgruppen unterschieden, die sich mit der Heilkunde befassten: * Apotheker * Bader * Hebamme * Kräuterfrau * Medicus * Quacksalber / Theriakhändler * Scherer Verwandte Themen * Mehr unter Kategorie:Heilkunde und Medizin ** Kategorie:Heilmittel ** Kategorie:Heilpflanze ** Kategorie:Krankheiten Literatur * Altnordische Heilkunde (Google Books). Fredrik Grön. Janus, 1907. * Die alten deutschen Kunstworte der Anatomie. Von Joseph Hyrtl. 1884. * Handbuch der Geschichte der Medizin. Von Theodor Puschmann. Bearb. von Arndt (1902). Quellen * Reparabilis Gens: Mittelaltermedizin: Medizin und Heilkunde im Mittelalter * Artikelmagazin: Die Heilkunde und Medizin im Mittelalter; Vom 13. Juni 2008 in Geschichte * Zur altgermanischen Heilkunde (Google Books). Max Höfler. Janus, 1903. In Handbuch der Geschichte der Medizin (RI OPAC). * K. Baas. Zur Geschichte der mitteldeutschen Heilkunst im Bodenseegebiet, Archiv für Kulturgeschichte, Bd. IV. * J. F. Payne. English Medicine in Anglo-Saxon times, Oxford 1904. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Heilkunde und Medizin Kategorie:Wissenschaften Kategorie:Lebensweise im Mittelalter